1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of writing boards and more particularly to a folding writing board that is portable and can be set up different ways.
2. Description of Related Art
Whiteboards and blackboards are known in the art. Usually these are fairly large flat boards that are hung on walls. The problem with such boards is that they are generally fixed and not portable. The need for a portable writing board arises when one wants a writing surface in a place where there is none.
It is known in the art to supply writing pens with whiteboards. Prior art boards sometimes have a tray on their lower side to hold such pens. However, many times a whiteboard can be found in a conference room or similar place with no pens. In this case, the board is almost useless.
In the art of portable games, it is known to make a folding playing surfaces. However, these surfaces are usually for playing and cannot be written on.
What is badly needed is a portable, folding writing board that optionally has a pen attached. Such a board could be unfolded to various sizes for different applications.
The present invention relates to a unique writing board that folds in order to be portable and to set up in different configurations. While the preferred embodiment of the present invention is a whiteboard that folds in four sections, any type of writing board and any number of folded sections are within the scope of the invention.
The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a generally rectangular board with a smooth top surface of the type used to make whiteboards. The sized of the board can be around 22 inches by 17 inches or any other convenient size. The larger rectangular board is cut into four or more smaller rectangles which are held together by a set of attachment means on the back side. The attachment means can be hinges, tape, or any other means for holding panels together. The exact shape of the hinges is not important to the functioning of the invention and can be of various lengths and widths. The hinges or attachment means can be made of various materials from simple tape to metal or plastic. Any type of hinge that can hold two flat sheets together while allowing them to fold together is within the scope of the invention. The preferred length for one of the hinges is around 3 inches, but much longer hinges can be used.
It is possible to place three hinges or attachment means such as tape in such a positions that when the board is folded in four, the three hinges do not touch each other. This is done by placing the hinges in the following positions on the back of the board when the board is laid open flat: the first hinge is placed on the horizontal centerline about one inch from the right edge; the second hinge is placed on the horizontal centerline about one inch from the vertical centerline; the third hinge is placed on the vertical centerline about one to two inches from the top.
The board can be folded in two or in four. When it is folded in four, it forms a flat stack that is very compact and portable. When it is folded in two, it can be placed upright in one of two positions to form a partially vertical writing surface (supported like a tent). If the overall shape of the board is rectangular, folding the board in two in the two possible configurations forms a writing surface of two different heights. This is convenient for different writing situations and requirements.
When the invention is folded in four, it is also possible to form a tent-like partially vertical writing surface. This is ideal for situations where a large board is not required (for example as a notepad for a computer).
An optional pen with eraser can be attached to one edge of the folded up board (folded in four) for carrying. This provides a means of always having a pen when the board is needed for writing.